Blitzwing's Unova Journey!
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: A horrible accident happens that made Blitzwing wound up in the Unova Region! But something's different about him now and he can't go back to his world! He meets a friendly girl and decides to get a starter pokemon and travel with her. What will happen next? Find out yourselves by reading it! Has romance, but NOTHING sexual.
1. The New Beginning!

Me: Why do I keep adding new stories? I have three others that are still in progress!

Domino: You just like to start on new things.

Me: That will be extra work to do!

Domino: At least your readers have a new treat.

Me: I guess.

Domino: At least it's something you like. Pokemon!

Me: Yep! Anyway, the girl is basically White2. A new player character that's for the new game! Pokemon Black 2 and White 2!

Domino: **Disclaimer: C.A.L DOESN'T OWN POKEMON AND TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED! SHE DOESN"T OWN ANYTHING FROM BOTH OF THE SERIES! SO STOP BOTHERING US ABOUT IT!**

* * *

A beige and purple robot was running from the explosion. Faster and faster he ran, but it was too late.

"**BOOM!**" Then all was quiet. Very quiet.

"Huh? What happened?" a voice groggily said. He finally came to it and looked around him. The first thing he saw was a concrete path, and a 14-year old girl looking at him. _Wait! That's strange. She's not smaller than me! Is she a robot too? __**No! She can't be! She's clearly an organic!**_ _I think we might have landed on our afts!_ He quickly looked at his hand and didn't see the usual mechanical one. He started to panic and touched himself over and over again.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" he whispered with clear panic. But he can't deny the fact, he, Blitzwing, is now an organic.

"Are you ok?" the girl said with worry in her soft voice. The 14-year old boy looked at the girl again. The girl has long brown hair done in a strange hair style, big, blue eyes, pale skin, and a look of pure worry on her face. She's wearing a visor, a t-shirt, some flowing, yellow shorts with black tights, and sneakers. Icy was dominant, but since he's an organic only voice changing happens when he switches personalities not face changing.

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied calming down. He knew that the girl couldn't have something to do with how he's an organic, and then he remembered the explosion.

"Thank goodness!" the girl said in a gentle, soft-spoken voice. She was smiling at him and then held out her hand to help him up. Icy tried to push down Hothead, but failed.

"I don't need any help getting up!" he said and stood up slowly, still a little wobbly. The girl stepped back a tiny step and looked at him in surprise. She was SURE he changed voices, but brushed it off. Despite what Hothead told her, she took one of his arms and supported him. Hothead was surprised at the sudden action and looked at her. He was about to yell at her, but stopped when he saw a very determined look on her face. Reluctantly, he didn't protest and let her carry him to a house nearby. Then, to Icy and Hothead's horror, Random was in control.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" he asked, voice full of curiosity. The girl looked at him and knew his voice changed again, but again, brushed it off.

"I'm taking you to my house. You need to be treated." she said. Then a thought came to her head.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Blitzwing!" he replied. (Girl's thoughts) _Blitzwing? That's a strange name._

"I'm Shiroko." the girl said and made a small smile. Icy managed to replace Random and looked at Shiroko. He had to admit she is pleasant, even though she's an organic, but that didn't matter since he's one now. Shiroko used her free hand to open the door and went inside, still holding onto Blitzwing. A woman looked at the two and cocked an eyebrow.

"Shiroko? Who's that boy?" the woman asked.

"He says his name is Blitzwing mother." she answered. Shiroko's mother had a surprised look on her face and looked at her daughter.

"Blitzwing? That's a….unique name." she finally said. Icy knew she thought it was strange, but it can't be helped now thanks to Random. Shiroko's mother gestured to the couch and Shiroko lead him to it. He lay down on the couch, surprised to find that it's comfortable and soft.

"Mother, may I stay to help him?" she asked, voice full of determination. Her mother looked at her daughter and agreed. Blitzwing was surprised to find that she wanted to help him, and took another look at her. Over the day, she took care of him, feed him, and tend to his wounds. While she was feeding him, Icy looked at her face again. Her eyes were closed as she smiles and she held out a spoon full of soup.

"Try some chicken soup, my mother made it especially for you." Shiroko said. Icy's face was getting warm but he brushed it off, thinking it might be the soup. Then, Hothead took over and gave her a look. Icy felt Hothead's glare soften and his eyes losing their usually angry look.

"I don't need to be feed. I could do it myself." Hothead said, surprisingly quietly. Shiroko gave him the bowl of soup and the spoon.

"Ok, I understand." she replied kindly. For a minute, Hothead felt a little relaxed which rarely happens in his case. Her mother appeared and gave Shiroko a bowl of rice with some fish and chopsticks. Since Blitzwing was used to being in Cybertron, he has little clue on what chopsticks are. He looked at her blowing gently on the rice she plucked off with the chopsticks, and watched her eat it. He would start eating right now, but he doesn't know how to use a spoon. He remembered when she used the spoon to scoop up the soup and tried it. Random took in control and started drinking the soup fast. Shiroko was surprised at the sudden action, but the look of surprise was quickly replaced with a small smile.

"Don't drink too fast, you'll get a stomach ache if you do." she warned and slightly giggled. Random started to slow down, and quickly looked at her before drinking his soup again. Random thinks she looks like an angel, but heard Icy and Hothead yelling at him to get that thought out of his processor. The next day, Blitzwing woke up only to find Shiroko's head resting on his blanket-covered lap.

"Did she stay all night taking care of me?" Icy questioned quietly. Then the sleeping girl stirred and looked at him. The look on her face started to brighten, and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Are you feeling much better now?" she questioned.

"Yes, I believe I feel much better now." Icy answered. Shiroko's smile grew and she hugged him.

"Thank goodness!" she said with pure happiness in her voice. Blitzwing was a little surprised about the sudden response, but gave a little chuckle and hugged her back. The girl's mother came in and saw the two hugging. She laughed a little causing the 14-year olds to look in surprise.

"You two look so cute together." she jokingly said. Blitzwing and Shiroko instantly let go of each other. They were both blushing and avoided looking at each other out of embarrassment.

"Anyway, do you have a home Blitzwing?" the woman asked. Random came in control and told her EVERYTHING. About him being a Decepticon with three personalities, the war, Megatron, everything. Down to the point where he was caught in an explosion and ended up here as an organic. By the time he finished his story, the girl and her mother were staring at him blankly. _**YOU IDIOT! THEY'LL NEVER BELIEVE US!**__ I have to agree, what proof do we have to show them what we're saying is the truth? _

"Is this all true?" Shiroko asked. He nodded and smiled at her. Shiroko and her mother looked at each other and smiled.

"We believe you." her mother said. Icy and Hothead were surprised at what she just said.

"That explains the voice changing, name, and how you don't know how to use a spoon." Shiroko replied. Blitzwing blushed at the reply.

"Could you return?" the woman asked. Icy was dominant now and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." he answered. "Looks like I'm here to stay."

"Don't look so sad, if you do have to stay here I'll help you." Shiroko said in her soft, angelic voice. Her mother seemed to be thinking of something and start smiling again.

"How about you could be a trainer?" she suggested, "Shiroko's going to choose her starter pokemon tomorrow, and maybe you could travel together." Blitzwing had a blank look on his face and wondered. _What's a pokemon?_ As if Shiroko has read his mind, she explained to him what pokemon are.

"Pokemon are super special creatures with amazing powers." she explained. Blitzwing thought that since he can't go back to his world, might as well agree to the offer.

"I'll accept your offer." he answered. Hothead and Random didn't argue with his choice, so he thought they agree. Shiroko was bursting with happiness and hugged him again.

"Now I really can't wait to get my starter!" she exclaimed. Her mother started to look at her seriously.

"I still don't get why you didn't do it 4 years ago." she sighed.

"What does she mean?" Hothead asked. Shiroko had a look of embarrassment on her face and answered.

"Well, you could only get a starter pokemon and go on a journey when you're 10-years old." she explained. "I decided to learn more and more about pokemon and the whole pokemon world before I go on a journey." Icy has to admire how she is an eager learner and gave a small smile.

"Why do you go on journeys?" Hothead asked. Shiroko looked at him and explained.

"The whole point of a journey is to meet new people and pokemon, go to new places, and have an adventure." she said, "Lots of memories could be made by going on a journey and most importantly, you catch new pokemon and befriend them. You and your pokemon also grow closer with each other by battling."

"Battling?" Hothead questioned with interest.

"Battling is when your pokemon and another trainer's pokemon fight. You give your pokemon orders and your pokemon followed them." her mother said. "The most important part of battling is trust. You trust your pokemon to carry out the order and your pokemon trust you to give them." Hothead kind of understood, but is a little confused about trust. He doesn't trust much robots since he was a Decepticon. Decepticons don't trust much and are evil, but somehow he felt different when he does trust someone. When he trusted Shiroko, he felt a strange feeling coming from her. The sensation made him feel warmth and kindness.

"Well I can't wait either!" Random exclaimed.

"Me too!" Shiroko exclaimed. Even when she exclaims something her voice is still angelic.

"You two have to wait. Tomorrow isn't that long of a wait." Shiroko's mother said while laughing a little. Reluctantly, Blitzwing agreed while Shiroko, on the other hand, seems to understand. The three spent the whole day inside since it's raining today. Shiroko taught Blitzwing how organics do things, and he's starting to get the idea nicely. Before they knew it, the big day has come.

* * *

Me: I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter!

Domino: This is a good story so far.

Me: Thanks! I hope everybody thinks so too!

Domino: Read and Review. Because if you don't, C.A.L will jump off her roof.

Me: HEY!


	2. Starters and Hugh!

Me: Yay! New chapter!

Wolfurun: You sure act like a little kid.

Me: Hey! (uses sludge hammer on Wolfurun)

Wolfurun:(carried off to hospital)

Me: Great, another hospital bill to pay.

* * *

Icy wasn't sure about a starter pokemon, Hothead was only thinking about the battles, and Random was just plain excited to get one. Shiroko, on the other hand, was also excited but maintained a calm demeanor. Her mother approached them with a BIG plastic bag, and put it down in front of them. She took out two bags from the plastic bag, one blue and one pink.

"Here you go! You need these bags to put items in." she informed. After the two received their bags, the mother took out two watches, at least they seem like watches to Blitzwing. Just like the bags, one is blue and the other is pink.

"Don't forget these! The Xtransceivers! That way, I'll be able to keep in touch with you both!" she included. Blitzwing had a look of confusion on his face which cleared up after Shiroko explained to him.

"Xtransceivers are powerful communication tools. They could let you communicate with others and you could see them through the screen!" Shiroko said. Blitzwing nodded at her and try to put the Xtransceiver on. In the end, Shiroko had to help him. Her mother took something else out of her bag, but Blitzwing couldn't see what they were since the mother hid it. When she uncovered it, there were two pairs of shoes.

"What do we need these shoes for?" Hothead sputtered out. He was downright confused about the shoes. The mother laughed a little, but managed to explain.

"These are running shoes. They could help you run." she stated, still chuckling. "Put them on. Both of you." she ordered. The two 14-year olds did as they were told and put on the running shoes.

"Oooh! They feel comfy!" Random exclaimed. Shiroko smiled at the remark and then stood up.

"Now, let's go to Professor Juniper's lab." Shiroko said.

"Professor Juniper?" Icy asked with curiosity.

"She's a Pokemon Professor. In other words, she studies pokemon." her mother replied. Icy gave a small nod and looked at Shiroko. She took his hand and they both went outside. Blitzwing looked at his surroundings. When he first ended up here, he never really noticed much of his surroundings. Now that he did, he saw strange creatures playing with a little boy.

"What creature is that?" Icy asked.

"Those are pokemon. Pokemon are different from each other and could do different things. There is a HUGE variety of them." she answered. Icy's interest was beginning to grow every minute he saw each pokemon. He noticed how happy the people and pokemon are. Even if he was just looking at them, they made him feel happy. He could tell his other personalities agreed with him. Shiroko pointed out to him the pokemon's name and gave him information about them. When they reached Professor Juniper's lab, Random was amazed at how big it is. As soon as they came in, a pokemon, Patrat, jumped into Blitzwing's outstretched arms. Luckily, Blitzwing catched the Patrat with success and saw a woman approaching him.

"Thank goodness you caught her! I was afraid she'll escape." Professor Juniper sighed. The professor took the pokemon from him and noticed Shiroko.

"Shiroko Minazuki! I'm glad you're here! You were just in time, I still have all three of the starter pokemon!" Professor Juniper exclaimed.

"You know the professor?" Hothead asked.

"Professor Juniper taught me when I was just a little toddler." Shiroko explained.

"Yep. She's my best student." the professor added. Blitzwing gave a small nod and noticed another girl coming towards them. The girl appeared to be a 16-year old with orange framed glasses. She has shoulder-length blond hair and was wearing a green beret.

"Professor! Did you catch Patrat?" she asked out of breath.

"Well this young gentleman was the one who caught her Bianca." Juniper replied. Bianca looked at the 14-year old boy and then noticed Shiroko.

"It's about time you start your journey!" Bianca exclaimed while laughing. Professor Juniper took a long look at Shiroko and smiled.

"You've become such a beautiful girl, both on the outside and the inside. Anyway, who is this boy?" Professor Juniper asked.

"His name is Blitzwing." Shiroko answered honestly.

"Blitzwing? That's a first." Professor Juniper said. Bianca took a long, hard look at him and had a look of confusion.

"I've never seen him before." Bianca finally said.

"It's a long story." Shiroko said.

"You could tell us now, we have plenty of time to spare." the professor insist. After a few minutes, the professor and Bianca was sitting there with their mouths wide open. Professor Juniper was the first to recover.

"That's quite a story." she said. Bianca finally got over the shock.

"That was amazing!"she exclaimed. "I'm Bianca. You see, I work as the professor's lab assistant! I went on a journey before and I finally decided what to do!"

"Journeys could also help you find what you want to do in life." Shiroko said. The waiting was too much for Random and he just did something that Icy thought was rude.

"I can't wait anymore! Let's get our pokemon now!" Random interrupted. Professor Juniper just nodded and told Bianca to get the pokeballs. Bianca returned with a tray holding three pokeballs. Icy looked at the pokeballs and remembered what Shiroko said about them. She also taught him some of the basics of being a pokemon trainer and what trainers are.

"The pokeball on the right contains Snivy, the grass type starter. The one on the left contains Oshawott, the water type starter. Finally the one in the middle contains Tepig, the fire type starter." Bianca said.

"Now, choose which starter you want." Professor Juniper replied.

"I'll choose Snivy." Shiroko proclaimed. She picked up the pokeball on the right and looked at it with kindness. Blitzwing, on the other hand, is having trouble picking.

"I say Tepig!" Hothead said.

"Oshawott." Icy replied.

"Why not both?" Random asked.

"You only choose one starter." Bianca said sternly.

"How about you take a good look at the remaining two pokemon?" Juniper offered. The two opposing personalities agreed and the professor took the pokemon out of their pokeballs. Tepig was a red and black pig while Oshawott is a white and blue otter. Tepig tackled Blitzwing to the ground while Oshawott ran to his side, looking concerned. Hothead quickly changed his mind about getting Tepig and agreed with Icy to get Oshawott.

"All right! Fine! I'll have Oshawott!" Hothead said, admitting defeat. The professor put the two pokemon back into the pokeball and gave Oshawott's pokeball to Blitzwing.

"Now that you two have chosen, I would like to give you two these!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. She gave them two devices which Icy recognizes as the pokedex.

"I would like for you two to fill out the pokedex!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. She also gave them both a journal of their own.

"This is for writing down what happened so far in your journey!" she said. Then the door opened and standing there in front of the four is a boy with spiky black hair.

"Am I late?" he asked, still out of breath.

"Not really, we just gave two of our starter pokemon to these people." Bianca said. The boy looked at Blitzwing and then Shiroko. As soon as he looked at her, his eyes started to sparkle.

"Shiroko!" he exclaimed, obviously happy to see her.

"Hello Hugh." Shiroko said with a smile.

"You know him?" Hothead asked.

"Well yes, you see he is my childhood friend." Shiroko explained.

"Oh." was all Hothead could say which greatly confused Icy and Random. Mostly Icy though since Random isn't paying any attention to the situation.

"We still have Tepig left. Do you want him?" Juniper said.

"Of course! I don't really care which pokemon I get." Hugh replied. He took the remaining pokemon and got the pokedex and a journal too.

"He gets a pokedex too?" Hothead shouted in anger.

"Filling the pokedex is difficult. We need all the help we can get." Juniper explained. Hothead gave an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Hothead." Shiroko said. Bianca remembered something and got out three cases.

"Here! You three need a badge case." Bianca inquired. The three received the cases and put them in the bag.

"Your trainer card is also inside your journals." she quickly added.

"I hope you guys would have a great journey!" the professor and Bianca said while waving. The three went outside and took in a deep breath.

"Come on! Let's go start!" Shiroko said excitedly.

* * *

Me: What will happen next? Will Hugh travel with Shiroko? Will Blitzwing soon learn the terrors of Route 19? Will Blitzwing ever find the bathroom?

Homika: Will he ever find the bathroom? That's not part of the story!

Me: I know, I just want to make a funny impression.

Homika: Oh you.

Me: That's just what makes me, me!

Homika: Read and Review. If you don't C.A.L will have a visit to the hospital soon.

Me: Why do you people start doing that now?


	3. New Friend! Time to Start the Journey!

Me: Time for the sixth chapter!

Domino: Don't you mean third?

Me: Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about a different story! How embarrassing!

Domino: We're going to introduce a new character in this story!

Me: This character is one of Blitzwings sister OCs! Make sure to thank Blitzwings sister everybody! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have thought of this splendid idea!

Domino: (whispers) partially thought.

Me: What?

Domino: Let's start the story! Disclaimer is on the first chapter and **Disclaimer: C.A.L. DOESN'T OWN THE NEW CHARACTER IN THE STORY! SHE BELONGS TO BLITZWINGS SISTER!**

Me: You just spoiled what gender the new character is.

Domino: Just start!

* * *

"Shiroko! I hope we could meet each other again! Later!" Hugh said before dashing off to Route 19. Shiroko shook her head and looked at Blitzwing.

"This is Route 19, we have to go there first to train our Pokemon." Shiroko explained.

"Ok!" Random said and laughed maniacally. Suddenly a girl accidentally bumped into Blitzwing and fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Hothead regained balance and glared at her.

"Sorry? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" he demanded.

"Blitzwing! Don't be like that! Are you ok?" Shiroko asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm ok and he should improve his attitude a bit more." she said. Hothead gave a small huff and crossed his arms. Shiroko noticed that she has a pokedex too and looked at her eye to eye.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" she asked. The brown-haired girl looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I just got my Pokemon. I'm Amaya." she answered shyly. Shiroko smiled and hold out her hand.

"I'm Shiroko. My friend and I also got our pokemon a minute ago." Shiroko said. "Sorry about his behavior."

"It's ok." Amaya said. Then she took her hand and got up.

"I thought all of the pokemon got taken." Icy inquired. Amaya widened her eyes and looked at him. She thought he spoke in a different voice. _No! _She told herself,_ I must be imagining things._

"They did. When I got there I was devastated, but Bianca gave me an Emolga instead." she explained shyly. Shiroko looked at her and thought for a while.

"You look like a 13-year old." Shiroko finally said.

"I am." she replied. Shiroko and Blitzwing looked at her, a surprised look on their face.

"I decided to learn more about taking care of pokemon and waited." she replied. Shiroko instantly started smiling and put her hand on the shy girl's shoulder.

"That's almost like what I did. I learned more about pokemon and many other things." she said.

"Really?" Amaya asked.

"Yes." Shiroko answered. Blitzwing looked at them and thought that they might get along pretty well with each other.

"You two look like siblings." Icy said. They both looked at each other. Their personalities are similar, but Amaya dressed differently than Shiroko. She was wearing a baseball cap with a pokeball on it. Only the pokeball's top half was white and the bottom half red. She's wearing a red T-shirt with baggy blue jeans and black trainers. Both of them have long brown hair, but Shiroko's is most likely longer since she has them up in a style. Unlike Shiroko, Amaya has freckles and chocolate brown eyes with slightly darker than pale skin. Amaya noticed how Blitzwing is 14-years old like Shiroko and looked at him.

"What?" Hothead said a little rudely. Amaya's eyes widen again. There is the voice changing again.

"I was wondering why you started your journey now instead of when you were 10." Amaya said.

"Maybe I should tell you the whole story!" Random said. Shiroko's eyes widen and then she started smiling again. Amaya is nice enough to be trusted with this. After the story, Amaya was speechless. After a few minutes passed, she started speaking.

"A robot? Cool! That's the kind of action I'm talking about!" Amaya spoke out excitedly.

"You're not freaked out?" Icy asked.

"A little, but that explains the voice changing." she replied. Then she had a thought.

"Hey! Since we have a pokemon, why not battle?" she suggested.

"I agree!" Hothead said. He was itching to battle with his newly acquired pokemon.

"I'm fine with that." Shiroko calmly said. Amaya chose to battle Shiroko and send out her Emolga. Shiroko send out her Snivy and Amaya started to examine it.

"It's a female! Just like my Emolga!" Amaya announced.

"That's impressive." Shiroko said.

"I know! Now let's start the battle!" Amaya announced.

"Emolga! Use Thundershock!" Amaya commanded.

"Snivy! Dodge it!" Shiroko said. Snivy instantly dodged the incoming Thundershock and waited for the next command.

"Use Quick Attack!" Amaya said.

"Quick Snivy! Leer!" Shiroko said. Snivy leered at the opponent instantly making Emolga a little scared and stopping her attack.

"Tackle!" Shiroko commanded. Snivy started charging at Emolga.

"Dodge Emolga!" Amaya said, but Emolga didn't dodge in time. Snivy's Tackle dealt some good damage on the little Sky Squirrel pokemon.

"Thundershock!" Amaya commanded. Thundershock hit Snivy, but wasn't very effective.

"Go Snivy! Use Tackle!" Shiroko said. Snivy tackled Emolga to the ground and jumped back. After the dust had cleared, Emolga was laying on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

"Emolga!" Amaya said and ran to her fainted pokemon.

"You did your best Emolga." Amaya said before returning Emolga to her pokeball.

"You battled very well Amaya." Shiroko said, coming up to her with Snivy in her arms.

"Thanks, you too." Amaya replied and smiled. Random instantly ran towards them and jumped a little.

"My turn! My turn!" he said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll referee." Amaya said. Shiroko and Blitzwing took their places and waited for Amaya to make the call.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Shiroko and Blitzwing. Trainers, send out your pokemon!" she announced. Shiroko sent out Snivy and Blitzwing sent out Oshawott.

"Oshawott, Use Tackle!" Hothead ordered. Oshawott was about to charge until he heard something else.

"No! Use Leer!" Icy said. Oshawott was confused about the new order since it doesn't know Leer.

"Icy! Oshawott doesn't learn Leer. He learns Tail Whip." Shiroko said.

"Use Tackle!" Hothead ordered. Oshawott charged at Snivy, but Snivy dodged it.

"Snivy! Use Tackle!" she said. Snivy ran very fast and tackled Oshawott to the ground.

"Get up Oshawott!" Hothead commanded. Oshawott struggled to stand up and looked at Snivy. Oshawott knows that he's no match for Snivy and looked at his trainer to show him what he thinks. But Hothead didn't noticed what Oshawott has in his mind.

"Use Tackle!" he barked at Oshawott. Oshawott used Tackle, but Snivy was very fast and dodged it in time.

"Snivy! Use Leer!" Shiroko said. She noticed what Oshawott was thinking and Amaya did too. Snivy leered at Oshawott, making him a little afraid.

"Go! Tackle!" Random ordered. Oshawott tried again and this time hit Snivy. Snivy was knocked to the ground, but started to stand up.

"Hothead, you can't just keep attacking like that!" Amaya told him, but Hothead didn't listen. Then Icy manage to get in control and looked at Oshawott. He could tell Oshawott couldn't win and try to do a different strategy, but Hothead managed to come back in control.

"Tackle!" he said angrily. Oshawott charged again at Snivy.

"Snivy use Leer again." Shiroko said. Snivy leered at him again and Oshawott started to stop until he heard Hothead's voice.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" he yelled. Oshawott kept going.

"Dodge Snivy!" Shiroko said. Snivy dodged the Tackle and Oshawott bumped into a wall.

"What are you doing? Attack with Tackle!" Hothead ordered. It pained Amaya, Icy, and Shiroko to see Oshawott being mistreated by Hothead. Random was also pained a little, but tried to ignore it. Oshawott tackled Snivy again.

"Snivy use Tackle!" Shiroko said. Then Snivy tackled Oshawott with a lot of force. Oshawott didn't get up and fainted.

"WHAT?" Hothead screamed out. Shiroko picked up her Snivy and Amaya clutched her Emolga's pokeball in her hand. They both walked up to Hothead. Hothead returned Oshawott to his pokeball and started saying how weak it is.

"Blitzwing, you can't blame Oshawott!" Amaya said.

"Didn't you think about what Oshawott was feeling?" Shiroko said calmly. Hothead looked up.

"What he's feeling?" Hothead replied.

"Oshawott knew he didn't have a chance against Snivy, and try to give you the hint!" Amaya nearly yelled.

"He looked like he was starting to lose trust in you." Shiroko said.

"But he wasn't strong enough!" Hothead retorted. Amaya looked like she was about to blow up in anger.

"STRENGTH ISN'T EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE TO HAVE TRUST IN YOUR POKEMON!" she yelled at him.

"You should think more about your pokemon's feelings." Shiroko said. Icy and Random said that they agreed with them and Hothead thought for a bit. He thought of the battle and finally realized that they were right.

"Fine." he admitted reluctantly. Amaya's face started to soften and Shiroko smiled.

"Look, why don't you apologize to Oshawott?" Amaya said in a much softer tone. Hothead brought out Oshawott and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for not thinking about your feelings Oshawott." he said as gently as he could get. Oshawott stared at him for a while and hugged Hothead. Hothead was shocked by the reaction, but hugged him back. The girls were smiling and looking at the scene. Amaya took out her Emolga and started to speak.

"How about we nickname our pokemon?" she suggested.

"Ok." Shiroko said.

"Why nickname them?" Hothead asked.

"Come on! Nicknames will help!" Amaya said. She eventually convinced Hothead and looked at her Emolga.

"I'll name you Electra!" Amaya said and hugged her Emolga. Electra seems to like her nickname. Shiroko looked at Snivy and smiled.

"I'll name you Reika." she replied warmly. Reika smiled at her new nickname. Icy looked at Oshawott.

"I'll name you Henry." Icy said.

"No! His name will be Drake!" Hothead announced. They started arguing for a while.

"How about Sprinkles?" Random suggested.

"NO!" Icy and Hothead said.

"Why not name Oshawott, Samurai?" Shiroko suggested.

"I think that's a great name!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Samurai?" Hothead questioned.

"It'll do." Icy said.

"Fine!" Hothead agreed. Then the three returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Can I travel with you guys?" Amaya asked.

"Sure." Shiroko replied.

"Ok!" Random agreed. Then the three faced Route 19.

"Wait!" Random said.

"What is it?" Shiroko asked calmly.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Random said.

"Really?" Amaya said. She was stifling a giggle.

"Yes!" Random replied.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Shiroko asked.

"Nope! I heard of it though!" Random said. Shiroko sighed and brought him back to her house. After a few minutes, they came out of the house and joined Amaya. The three trainers walked to Route 19 and began their journey!

* * *

Me: Oooo! What'll happen now?

Domino: Just wrap it up!

Me: Fine then. So impatient.

Domino: I know.

Me: Anyway, review please!


	4. Another New Friend! Injured Scraggy!

Me: ...I have no idea how to express how SUPER MEGA sorry I am! ;-;

Domino: It's your fault for being lazy.

Me: I know! T-T You don't have to rub it in my face!

Domino: Now that your have this chapter done, you could start working on your other stories!

Me: I'll do it tomorrow! This took all of my willpower to do!

Domino: (sighs) She'll never learn.

Me: Shut up! TT-TT

Domino: Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

Me: Now to start the story while I cry in the corner!

* * *

As the threesome travel within Route 19, they're met with shocking surprise. They saw an old woman rush inside a house with an injured Scraggy in her arms.

"We should go help her." Shiroko said, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah! That Scraggy looks badly hurt!" Amaya replied.

"But why should we help a Pokemon that doesn't belong to us?" Hothead asked angrily.

"Blitzwing! This is serious. Even if it's not our own Pokemon that's hurt, it's the right thing to do." Shiroko replied seriously. Blitzwing looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Fine, we'll help." Icy said. Then he went to the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes, the door slowly creaked open showing a tired old woman with an anxious and worried expression on her face.

"C-can I help you?" the old woman asked nervously. Shiroko spoke calmly to the old woman, afraid that she might get frightened and close the door.

"We noticed that you have a very injured Scraggy with you." Shiroko said.

"So we want to help you." Amaya finished. The old woman looked at all three of them slowly. The group was trying to keep a straight face while the woman examines them. Finally, she gave a small smile.

"Thank you all for your kindness. My name is Eliza." The old woman said. The group told the old woman their names and the old woman nodded, but for a brief moment raised one of her eyebrows when Blitzwing told her his name.

"Nice to meet you all! You must be new trainers right?" Eliza asked.

"Yes we are!" Random said excitedly. Eliza raised one of her eyebrows again, thinking his voice has changed. But she relaxed and brush off the thought.

"Where are my manners? Come in. I need your help immediately!" Eliza said anxiously. The trio walked into the house and took of their shoes.

"Where's the Scraggy?" Shiroko asked.

"He's in my room." Eliza answered and gestured to the room. Shiroko, Amaya, and Blitzwing came into the room and found the Scraggy struggling to get up.

"Don't do that!" Shiroko said gently. Amaya took the Scraggy and laid him back down.

"You're too injured to be walking around little fella!" Amaya said. "Blitzwing, open the window! Maybe some fresh air will help him relax!"

"I'll mash up these Oran Berries I brought." Shiroko said and takes out a few Oran Berries. Hothead grunted and went to the window. When he was about to open it, he saw something that caught his eye.

"WHAT THE FRAG?" Hothead yelled. The Scraggy panicked a little and end up Headbutting Blitzwing. Blitzwing fell to the ground with a thud.

"Blitzwing! Are you okay?" Shiroko said worriedly and went over to help him up. Amaya grabbed the Scraggy before he tried to escape and kept a firm, but gentle grip on him.

"Erh…yes I'm fine." Icy said rubbing his head. "So that's the kind of pain you organics feel."

"I'll go see what's outside!" Amaya said and gave the Scraggy to Shiroko.

"Are you sure Amaya? What if it's a poacher?" Shiroko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! I have my Electra here." Amaya said and showed Shiroko her Pokeball.

"Alright then." Shiroko said. Amaya dashed through the door and went outside.

"I don't see anything here…" Amaya whispered. Then she heard a bush nearby giving a big rustle. Amaya gulped a bit, but went closer to the bush. When she brushed away the leave from the bush, she is met with a 14-year old boy's face.

"What the heck?" Amaya said and backed away blushing. The boy stood up and glared at her.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?" the mysterious boy snapped at her.

"Hey! I was just curious okay? Plus WHY are you in that bush?" Amaya retaliated.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the boy screeched. "Why are YOU here?"

"None of your business!" Amaya said. She admitted he was a bit cute, but his attitude is intolerable! Eliza came out and looked at Amaya.

"Why are you yelling?" Eliza asked. Then her eyes fell on the boy.

"Who may you be?" Eliza questioned him.

"Who I am? I'm the great Starscream!" Starscream said. Amaya heard the window open immediately and Blitzwing's head popped out.

"STARSCREAM?" Hothead said in disbelief. Starscream looked questioningly up at the boy.

"Do I know you?" Starscream asked bluntly. Random took over this time.

"Of course you do Starscream! It's me! Blitzwing, silly!" Random said then laughed maniacally. Starscream's eyes widen when he heard the name "Blitzwing".

"W-wait. WHAT?!" Starscream shouted. Shiroko looked at Blitzwing, eyes widened.

"Blitzwing, is he a friend of yours?" Shiroko asked. Random nodded really hard.

"LISTEN! That crazy glitchhead and me are not friends!" Starscream objected. Shiroko thought for a while then realization struck her.

"Starscream, do you happen to be a robot before?" Shiroko asked in a soft tone as if she didn't want to set him off in anger again.

"OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE?" Starscream asked. Amaya started to put her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to yell you know!" Amaya snapped at him. Starscream was about to answer angrily until Eliza suddenly shouted.

"The Scraggy!" Eliza said in a worried voice. Shiroko, Amaya, and Blitzwing's eyes suddenly widened in realization and Eliza and Amaya ran back into the house. Starscream however, was angry at being interrupted and forgotten.

"WAIT! I'm not finished with you!" Starscream said angrily before running into the house after them. Shiroko was mashing up some Oran Berries while Icy watched her.

"Why are you mashing those up?" Icy asked. Shiroko looked at him with a small smile in her face, causing Icy to blush.

"Oran Berries helps a Pokemon recover. I'm mashing them because the Scraggy is too injured to eat it by himself." Shiroko explained. Icy nodded, understanding what she said. Shiroko spooned some Oran Berries and offered it to the Scraggy. The Scraggy looked at the spoon warily, afraid to eat it.

"Come on Scraggy. This will help you." Shiroko coaxed him.

"It's alright. It's not going to hurt you." Icy said, trying to sound as gentle as Shiroko. The Scraggy still refused to eat it and kept his mouth shut. Shiroko looked at the Scraggy sadly and sighed.

"It's no good. He still won't eat it." Shiroko said, looking crestfallen. For some reason, Blitzwing hates when he sees Shiroko sad and looked at the Scraggy.

"You have to eat it!" Hothead said forcefully. The Scraggy was a bit frightened and shook his head.

"Blitzwing! We can't force him to eat it. We'll just have to wait." Shiroko said. Amaya stroke the Scraggy's head, hoping he'll calm down.

"Poor little fellah." Amaya said. Suddenly, Starscream ran into the room.

"YOU!" He screeched loudly. Shiroko, Amaya, and Blitzwing looked at him in surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" Starscream ranted. The Scraggy looked at Starscream.

"Don't frighten him!" Shiroko said firmly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Starscream said loudly. Surprisingly, the Scraggy started to scream very loudly.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Starscream yelled at the Scraggy, but he screamed again. Only this time he screamed louder. Starscream screamed back at the Scraggy, while the Scraggy screamed too. Shiroko, Amaya, and Blitzwing covered their ears in an attempt to block out the sound. Eliza rushed in to the room after hearing all the screaming.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked, but her voice was drowned in the screaming. The Scraggy then stopped and fell back down on the bed in exhaustion. Starscream on the other hand, was coughing from all the yelling. The trio uncovered their ears and Icy glared at Starscream.

"Starscream you made the Scraggy feel worse." Icy said. Amaya started to pet the Scraggy gently.

"You didn't have to yell at the poor thing!" Amaya told Starscream angrily. Eliza looked at the exhausted Scraggy sadly.

"All that yelling wasn't necessary young man." Eliza said. Starscream slowly stopped coughing.

"Hey! I was the victim here!" Starscream replied rudely. Shiroko looked at the Scraggy then picked up the bowl of mashed Oran Berries. She tried feeding the Oran Berries to the Scraggy. To everybody's surprise, the Scraggy started to eat the Oran Berries.

"I think all of that yelling made him work up an appetite." Shiroko said. The Scraggy fell asleep after finishing and gently snored.

"He looks more relaxed now." Icy said.

"Yep. I guess Starscream helped a little." Amaya said.

"Hey! I don't help organics! I destroy them!" Starscream replied angrily.

"Sh!" Eliza told him. Then she left the room after looking at the Scraggy one more time.

"We should be able to feed him some fruit after he wakes up." Shiroko said quietly.

"I'll go wash the bowl." Amaya offered quietly and took the bowl. She slipped outside to the kitchen and washed the bowl clean. Starscream didn't get what's so important about the Scraggy or why Blitzwing is willing to help.

"Hey Blitzwing." Starscream said.

"What is it?" Icy asked.

"First come here." Starscream told him, then he went out of the room. Icy looked at him then walk outside of the room to hear what Starscream wanted to ask him.

"Why would you help that strange organic or even be with organics?" Starscream asked him.

"Those organics have names." Hothead said angrily.

"I don't care!" Starscream replied.

"The reason why I wanted to help that Scraggy is that it's the right thing to do." Icy said.

"Since when do you care when it's the right thing?" Starscream demanded.

"Ever since I first came here. Shiroko was very kind to help me even when I told her about how I was a Decepticon." Icy said. He looked back into the room and smiled when he saw Shiroko petting the Scraggy gently. Starscream was speechless. (Starscream's thoughts) _Could it be that Blitzwing has fallen for an organic?!_ Starscream shook his head, refusing to believe it. But the look on Blitzwing's face made it obvious that he has fallen for Shiroko.

"Maybe you'll understand when you are on an adventure like me!" Random said gleefully.

"An adventure?" Starscream said, looking very confused. Blitzwing took out his Poke ball and showed it to Starscream.

"Apparently these creatures here are called Pokemon." Icy said. "We're suppose to challenge gyms on this journey."

"Gyms? Aren't gyms places where organics train?" Starscream asked and looked a bit annoyed.

"Gyms here are different!" Random said. "We battle with our Pokemon buddies!"

"BUDDIES?" Starscream yelled at him. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU THINK OF THESE FLESHIES AS BUDDIES?!"

"Ever since we became one!" Hothead answered angrily, but managed to keep his voice down. "And would you shut it?! We'll wake that Scraggy up!" Starscream was about to say something, but Amaya interrupted him.

"Let's just check on the Scraggy!" Amaya said firmly then walked back in the room with Blitzwing behind her. Starscream was once again, ignored.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Starscream yelled at Blitzwing. Blitwing, however, didn't respond back. Instead he was too busy taking care of the Scraggy to notice Starscream at all. Starscream stomped back outside thinking to himself. Starscream's thoughts:_ When I turn back to my Cybertronian self and go back to Megatron, I will tell him of Blitzwing's betrayal!_ Back at the house, Shiroko was feeding the Scraggy some mashed fruit. Scraggy finished every bit of fruit and sighed in content when he finished.

"Do you like it?" Shiroko asked and smiled at Scraggy. Scraggy nodded his head and smiled too.

"Good to know his appetite is back!" Amaya said, grinning.

"He looks much better! Ahahaha!" Random said happily.

"But I'm still mad about him Headbutting me!" Hothead said angrily.

"Blitzwing, you scared Scraggy. It was self-defense." Shiroko told him. Hothead just grunted and crossed his arms. Eliza went into the room and was overjoyed when she saw Scraggy, looking well and happy.

"Thank goodness he's alright!" Eliza said and sighed in relief. Shiroko picked up the Scraggy and gave her to Eliza. Eliza widened her eyes, then when realization dawned she chuckled.

"Oh this Scraggy isn't mine! He's a wild one!" Eliza said. Shiroko, Amaya, and Blitzwing's eyes widened for a bit, then Shiroko smiled.

"That would explain him Headbutting Blitzwing." Shiroko said.

"I thought he was a bit rough." Icy replied.

"I guess we should release him back to the wild!" Amaya said happily. The group went outside and was about to release the Scraggy. Suddenly Starscream appeared and was looking extremely angry.

"BLITZWING! I WILL TELL MEGATRON OF YOUR BETRAYAL, BUT FIRST I MUST CRUSH YOU!" Starscream said, before he could do anything, the Scraggy Headbutted him and started screaming again.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Starscream yelled at the Scraggy while the Scraggy is still screaming at him.

"MAYBE IT WOULD HELP IF YOU STOP SCREAMING STARSCREAM!" Hothead said, hoping that Starscream would be able to hear him. Starscream did hear him, and resort to glaring at the Scraggy. Only to be met by Scraggy's own little glare. Eliza chuckled and turned to look at the group, a grateful smile on her weathered face.

"Thank you all so much. I want to give you young ones something." Eliza said, then gave each of them ten Pokeballs. Starscream looked at them in confusion.

"What do I even need these for?" Starscream looked at the old woman. Eliza was about to answer when Shiroko politely volunteered to.

"You can use a Pokeball to catch new Pokemon." Shiroko said.

"And Pokeballs could keep your Pokemon safe." Amaya added. Starscream gave a little huff.

"I KNEW THAT!" he said. He then notice Scraggy, still staring at him.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Starscream yelled at Scraggy. Scraggy narrowed his eyes and launched himself at Starscream. Starscream managed to dodge, but one of the Pokeballs ended up being hit on the button. The Pokeball suddenly opened and caught Scraggy. Everybody gasped as the Pokeball dropped down to the ground. It shook about three times before stopping.

"Congratulations Starscream!" Random said cheerfully. "You caught yourself a Scraggy! AHAHAHAHA!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Starscream scrambled back up and picked up the Pokeball. Everybody started laughing as Starscream tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Cheer up Starscream!" Amaya said in between laughs. "You finally have a friend now!"

"WELL THIS 'FRIEND' tried to attack me!" Starscream said, face red from embarrassment and anger. Shiroko was the first to stop laughing and started to think.

"I think Starscream should join our group." Shiroko finally said.

"Wait what?!" Starscream and Amaya replied.

"Since he has a Pokemon, he has to take care of it. But he doesn't come from here so we should teach him along with Blitzwing." Shiroko explained.

"YAY!" Random exclaimed. "I now have my fellow used-to-be Decepticon buddy!"

"I guess he could join. Besides he'll probably treat the poor Scraggy terribly." Amaya said with a sly smile.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Starscream shouted angrily.

"You don't really have a choice Starscream." Icy told him. "You would probably get yourself in big trouble around here."

"….Fine! But I'm not helping any of these organics after this!" Starscream exclaimed. Shiroko smiled and turned to face Eliza.

"We better go train." Shiroko said. Eliza nodded understandingly.

"All right. I'm thinking you guys are rookies, right?" Eliza said. The three nodded while Starscream has his head.

"Good luck on your journey then!" Eliza said warmly.

"Thank you." Shiroko said. The foursome walked deeper into the woods while they (excluding Starscream) wave back to Eliza. This ends another journey for the gang, what will lie ahead during their journey?

* * *

Domino: Well this is a treat for the readers. This is probably her longest chapter for this story.

Me: (crying in the corner)

Domino: Seeing how she ain't fit enough to say this. I'll say it for her. **PLEASE REVIEW!**** And maybe encourage her to work on her other stories if you also read the others!**


End file.
